No Matter What
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Samantha Michaels wasn't just your average Youtuber, she was one of the most popular with 10 Million Subscribers. It was all thanks to her childhood friend Phil Lester who really inspired her. This is a story of a girl and her rise and fall of her Youtube Career. (Dan Howell x OC with Joe Sugg x OC later on)
1. Nice To Meet You

"Alright guys so that's it for this week's video, make sure to like and give a thumbs up." She smiled and gave two big thumbs up, "So I'll see you guys next Tuesday, so long for now!" She said and winked at the camera and a few seconds later she got up and turned off the camera and turned off the lights, she took the camera off the tripod and took out the memory card and went over to her laptop and inserted it and waited for the footage to upload. This week's episode was a Q&A and it was weird because some questions asked if she met a Dan Howell, she was about to look up that name on Google when her phone started to ring and saw it was her best friend Phil Lester also known as AmazingPhil. "Yellow." She said picking up the phone, she then laid on her back and looked at the ceiling, "Hey Sammy, are you busy today?" Phil greeted warmly, Samantha and Phil have known each other since they were small kids and they would always call each other siblings. "Just finished filming a video and no I'm not busy, I was just gonna edit the whole day." She sighed and rolled over and saw that most of the footage was done. "Sweet, as you know I moved to London recently and I kinda need help moving in and building things since me and my flat-mate aren't the strongest of people." He laughed which made Samantha smile a little "Of course Phil, but only because I want to meet this new flat-mate and make sure he's alright and won't cause any trouble to my innocent big brother." She said and Phil was just laughing "He's fine, don't worry Sammy.. Let me know when you're in London so I can pick you up, feel free to pack your stuff if you wanna stay over the night, we have the sofa at least." He said and she was already on her feet gathering some over night clothes and was looking for her chargers and laptop bag "Of Course Philly Cheese Steak, I'll see you later." She said, knowing he hated that nickname and he groaned and she laughed and hung up the phone.

Phil saw a text from Samantha that she was close to her stop and he grabbed his coat and looked down at his best friend and flat-mate Dan Howell who was trying to get a wardrobe together "Dan, I'm going to go pick up Samantha from the tube." He said and Dan looked up and looked somewhat nervous "Already?" Dan questioned and Phil nodded, Dan was a huge fan of Samantha and seeing her videos and watching how fun she was having doing them also inspired him to make his youtube channel and without her or Phil, he wouldn't be here today. "May I come?" Dan asked Phil who looked shocked that Dan even wanted to socialize with someone real quick "Um yea, grab your coat she's nearly here." He said and Dan jumped to his feet and went to go get his coat and they both left quickly to go get her.  
>_<p>

She looked up and saw her best friend in the world walking towards her with another boy who was wearing dark clothes and had this nice black hair. She ran over to them and jumped into her best friend's arms and they were just hugging "Phil it's been forever!" She said and he laughed and hugged her tight until he heard a small cough and let go of Samantha and they faced Dan. "Sammy this is Dan Howell, he's a Youtuber too and he works with me at the Radio Station I've been telling you about." He said and her mouth dropped open "You're Dan Howell? I was filming a Q&A today and so many people kept asking me "What do you think of Dan?" She smiled looking at him and he blushed a bit "Oh um.." He said shyly and then she went in and hugged him and that caused Dan to blush more and it made Phil laugh "It's so nice to meet you." She said.


	2. Building

Once they stepped inside the house, she looked around and she nodded in approval "I like it, it fits you two." She smiled and looked back at Dan and Phil who both smiled and nodded in agreement, Dan started talking to her more and more as they were walking to the house and once Samantha learned that Dan was inspired by her and Phil to make a Youtube channel she was quite honored and she even asked if they could make a video together which caught Dan off guard and of course he said yes. She placed her bags near the door and took off her shoes and Phil grabbed a camera and placed it on a table they already made and he hit the record button and looked at it and smiled "Hi guys! So as you can see I'm surrounded by boxes and that can mean one thing, I finally moved to London! Yay! I can already smell the Queen, She smells good." He sniffed the air which caused Dan and Samantha to shake their heads and smile at each other. "Anyway this house is completely unfinished and build our wardrobe and show you guys our fail attempt." He said and he looked at the two and nodded as to say to come in, Dan and Samantha walked in front of the camera and Phil moved over so Samantha was in the middle and the boys were each side "So we're gonna try to build a wardrobe!" Phil said looking back at the camera and Dan looked at the Camera "This should be fun." He said it in a sarcastic way. "We also have our special guest here, ItsSamanthaMichaels!" Phil said and she looked at the camera and waved "Hi guys! So honored to be here today guys since I'm gonna be the one that doesn't screw up." She laughed and Dan and Phil pouted. They all moved to the box and Dan and Phil looked at it in confusion "How are we gonna do this?" Phil asked sitting down while Dan tried opening the box and he almost fell back once he opened it "Here's a idea, Phil grab the scissors and cut open the box." Samantha said getting up to grab the scissors and handed them to Phil to open the box, once they opened the box they picked up the wood piece and wiggled it around which made Samantha laugh and they placed the wood down and Phil looked at the box "How does a Wardrobe have so many pieces in it?" Phil questioned and Dan and Samantha shrugged and they all burst out laughing and Dan and Samantha looked at each other and for a moment their eyes locked and they both blushed a little and she looked down smiling and Phil took notice and wiggled his eyebrows at Dan who narrowed his eyes at Phil. Dan then put the plastic on his head and picked up a piece of small wood and started moving as if he was in a Star wars movie and Samantha couldn't stop laughing at how funny he looked, soon him and Phil picked up the mirror and Dan tried to make believe it was a giant sword and try to stab Phil with it and Samantha was still laughing and smiling which made Dan smile. It was so good just to see her smile and it made him feel better because he was the one making her laugh.

"Woo Step 1." Samantha said laughing as Dan and Phil looked at the booklet confused on where everything went, once they were starting to understand it. Phil went to go get the hammer leaving Dan and Samantha alone.

"So tell me about yourself Dan." She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

He started telling her about his life, how he had a dog, to his hamster and his existential crisis. She nodded and listening carefully which shocked him because once he tells a girl about his existential crisis they start to lose interest because they think he's just some weirdo. But Samantha looked like she understood and the fact that she wasn't creeped out made him happy.

"I was bullied in middle school because of my weight, my 'friends' thought I was fat which wasn't true and they just brought me down and I lost a friend to bullying the year before, so I guess you can say I suffered from depression and had a eating disorder." She said quietly, his mouth dropped open as he looked at her "How could they do that?" He asked shocked, she shrugged and looked down "I don't know but if it wasn't for Phil and him getting me out of that depression by getting me into Youtube then I wouldn't be here today." She looked up and gave him a soft smile. He moved towards her and gave her a hug, she looked shocked at first but she relaxed and hugged him back.

Phil looked at the back and he had a huge smile on his face, he was shocked that Samantha would tell Dan that story because she never told anyone that story but him. He cleared his throat and they both pulled back and he went in front of the camera and smirked "I am Iron Man." He said and Dan and Samantha laughed at him "I think you mean Thor." Samantha corrected and Phil looked at the camera and pouted.

Later they finished and Phil and Samantha were on their laptops editing some of their footage and Dan was laying down on the sofa watching Doctor Who when he had a idea.  
>"Guys I think I'm going to do a Younow." He said grabbing his laptop and going on the Younow site, once he was live he tweeted out that he was doing a Younow show and soon a lot of people were online.<p>

"Hi guys!" Dan smiled into the camera and soon he was trying to read the comments which were moving super fast for him to see and he laughed "You guys sure type a lot, oh we're almost done getting our apt ready but we have a special guest here helping us because she's amazing." He grinned and turned the laptop to face Samantha and she smiled and waved and he turned the laptop to him again and the comments were getting faster and faster "Wow guys I didn't know you would be that excited to see her." He laughed, she couldn't help but smile "I love your laugh, it's like the cutest thing ever." she said, which caused him to blush. She got up and moved next to him and they were looking at the camera now and all of a sudden they kept seeing _"I ship this!" _or_ "I ship _San"and they couldn't help but laugh "Guys we're not a couple! We just met today." Samantha pointed out and then Phil came to the other side of Dan and all he said was "Don't worry guys, I ship them too after just one day." He ran off laughing and left them both blushing.


	3. Find Your Love

**Two Weeks Later. ** **Samantha groaned as her phone rang and she was so mad because she was having a nice dream of her and family going on a nice island. Maybe they can do it one day with Phil and his family.. Maybe even Dan too. She shook her head 'Snap out of it.' she thought about it and looked at her bed, her last relationship was bad because her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend and no matter how many times her ex said sorry, she just couldn't forgive him. She hopped out of bed once she saw her phone was ringing again and saw it was Phil and she sighed and picked up the phone "Hi Phil." She greeted. "Hi Samantha, how are you this morning" He asked so nicely, Samantha can never stay mad at Phil for long, even if he just wakes her up for some reason. "Well I was sleeping, but now you woke me up Philly." She pouted, "Sorry Sammy, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Dan today and maybe shoot a video with us?" He asked hopefully. Samantha smiled and looked down "Of course Phil, you know I can't say no to my big brother." She said and he and another voice said "Yay!" and she was confused and then it hit her "Phil, do you have me on speaker?" She asked him, Phil said no at the same time Dan said yes and all Samantha could do was laugh "You will be the end of me Phil, I'll see you later." She said and hung up the phone.** **Phil looked over at Dan with the biggest smile on his face "So your girlfriend is coming over." Phil started teasing, Dan looked down and blushed "Oh shut up, she's cute and all but I don't think shes interest. Plus you mentioned about her ex-boyfriend being a dick. I'm sure she wants to take a break with relationships." Dan added and Phil laughed and shook his head "But you're not her ex-boyfriend, and plus I think you would be the only boy I would approve of dating." He said as he got up and went to get ready for his video with Samantha while Dan just sat there. ** **An hour later Phil heard the doorbell ring and he ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Samantha holding her camera bag, they hugged and as they were coming up the stairs and saw Dan walk into the living room with Hot Chocolate. "Hey Samantha." Dan said warmly and Samantha went over to Dan and they hugged for a while. Soon they let go and the three of them sat down on the sofa and started to watch a bit of Doctor Who.** **"I love David Tennant, I was crying for over half an hour when he left."Samantha said sadly and both boys nodded, they both loved The Tenth Doctor. Once the episode ended, Phil went to his room to grab his camera since him and Samantha were going to start first. ** **"So how are you doing?" Dan asked her, she looked up and smiled at him "I'm doing really good actually, Youtube and the fans and you guys are kinda my happiness right now." She said and then she stopped and blushed "Oh, but um yea. You guys are really a good thing in my life." She said quietly and Dan actually smiled at her "I can say the same." He said, over the last two weeks they've been texting each other non-stop and they would have the best conversations ever, some serious and some funny. Phil entered the room with the camera and tripod and a light and Dan and Samantha got up and were helping him. "Right, Samantha I was thinking if you would like to do a Truth or Dare video?" He asked her, Samantha had a huge smile on her face and she nodded. "Sweet, I'll send out a Tweet asking for Truth or Dares." He said as he grabbed his phone and tweeted out. **

** AmazingPhil: So me and ItsSamanthaMichaels are about to film a Truth or Dare video, give us your worse! **

**A few moments later, a lot of tweets were coming in and Phil was sitting on the sofa deciding with truth or dares to pick and Samantha was sitting next to him looking over his shoulder and then she felt someone else looking over at her shoulder to see Dan looking at her and she grinned as he rested his head on her shoulder and looked up at her quickly "What video should we film?" He asked quietly and she was there thinking until a idea came into her head "You have a Wii right? We should film a Just Dance episode." She said and he looked at her shocked "I really don't dance.." He said **

**"I don't either, we can do it for fun and I'm sure your fangirls will love it just like they love your sexy end screen dance." She said, and couldn't help but laugh at her for that "Alright Alright. Wanna play 2014 right?" He asked and she nodded.**

**"Alright, IloveSammers dares you to put ice cubes down your pants." Samantha laughed and she looked at the camera and smirked "Great choice, also I love the name." She said and they both got up and Phil took out the ice cubes and then he looked at Samantha with pleading eyes "Do I have to do this?" He asked, and she nodded. Phil whimpered as he was putting a couple of ice cubes down his pants and then he started jumping up and down "OK, this is cold!" He yelped and then turned around and tried taking the ice cubes out. **

**"Alright JustAAmazingPhilFangirl asked "What's your favorite song at the moment?" Phil asked, and it took Samantha a few moments to think before she answered "Find Your Love by Drake." She said, Dan and Phil made groaning noises and Samantha looked at them confused "What? That song has a meaning, the lyrics are just amazing to me." She said and looked over at Dan, he nodded understanding since him and Samantha had a conversation about that song. Secretly he started liking it too since Samantha told him that the lyrics to her means not to give up on love. **

**"Alright Danny, get ready for your butt to get kicked!" Samantha said as they were putting on the Wii remotes on their wrist, Samantha picked the first song "Rock and Roll by Skrillex" since the dance and song was a challenge to both of them (Feel free to look it up) "Don't call me Danny!" He said and soon the song was started and the moves seemed easy at first and Dan looked over and he couldn't help but admire Samantha's dance moves and she looked good. It started getting harder as they were getting near the drop and they looked at each other "We look cute." Samantha laughed as they started jumping around and soon Dan was out of breath "I am so out of shape for this! Why did I convince you to let me dance?" He panted, she was dancing and trying to shrug at the same time "Because you have him wrapped around your little finger." Phil laughed as he watched from the sofa and all Dan yelled was "Shut up!" before the beat dropped and both Samantha and Dan were struggling and then Phil came in out of nowhere and took Samantha's controller "It's okay Baby Sis, I'll save you!" Phil yelled and he started dancing and Dan stopped and looked at Phil as he was going to kill him "Um! Excuse me but this is between me and Sam!" He said and then Phil pouted and then gave Samantha the controller and she laughed and patted Phil on the shoulder "Don't worry, we'll play once Dan leaves." She said and Dan gave her the death glare and then he went forward and started to tickle her. **

**"Dan stop!" Samantha squealed and Dan wasn't having any of it and soon she fell on the floor and then Dan sat on her lightly and then started to tickle her more until her face was red. He looked down at her and smiled at her "I win!" He yelled and then Samantha and Dan were just looking at each other for a few moments smiling at each other until Phil coughed and then Dan got up and helped Samantha up and she punched him in the arm "If you do that again, I will throw something at you." She threatened and they just burst out laughing and then did one more song which was 'Call me Maybe.' which Dan did pretty good at. **

**Next Up: **

**The Aftermath of Dan and Samantha's video and what the fans will think since they already ship them a bit XD **

**Also a Future first date in the next few chapters? :o **

**Please if you read this, please let me know on how this story goes because I already have the whole story in my head but I don't know if I should just keep it or trash it and make some other story. **

**Samantha looks like Witney Carson from Dancing with The Stars.**


	4. Glad You Made It

She was back home a few hours later and at soon she saw her twitter mentions start to blast and she couldn't help but open the app and she was smiling at the mentions of her and Phil and Dan and how her and Phil were the best siblings ever and how much they shipped 'San' and she even clicked on a link to youtube of a fan account who made a fanmade video of Dan and Her and she really thought it was kinda cute. She closed her laptop and grabbed the phone and before she could start dialing his number, his name popped on her phone as he was calling.

"So it turns out, the internet loves us." Dan said as she picked up, she giggled "The love for San is real." She said and Dan was just laughing.

"Me and Phil are having a house warming party in two days, and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Dan asked hopefully and she nodded even if he couldn't see it "I would love to, but now I have to go now and go get something lovely for you guys and plus I have to upload my Q&A.. I'll text you later?" She said and Dan 'Of course' and they said their good byes. She then opened her laptop again and was waiting for her video to upload when she got a call from her manager and she picked up

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Samantha." Her manager greeted her warmly "I just got called from Make a Wish and there were a couple of girls that wanted to meet you in person next week in London. You're not busy right?" Her manager asked her,

"Nope, I would love to go see them." She said smiling because it was something her and Phil always said they would do when they started gaining so much fans, always give back and show how grateful you are for them because without them she wouldn't be there. "Great, I'll send you a email with all the details and I'll call them and let them know you're going." She said, and Samantha nodded and she hung up the phone.

As soon as her video uploaded she went to go check out Dan and Phil's videos with her and she couldn't stop laughing with her and Dan's video of Just Dance and how tired they looked after just a few moments and was dying when Phil dared her to look out the window and then said "I'm in the right year? Finally!" and the reaction of people passing by were giving her a weird look.

She left her house as soon as she was done and went to Yankee Candles since Phil loved Candles, and once she bought 3 big jars for him she stopped by another store to by a My Chemical Romance poster for Dan.

Two days later.

She was walking up the stairs and she was already hearing some music and she knocked on the door and it was Phil who opened it.

"Sammy, I'm so glad you can make it." He said as they hugged, she stepped inside and saw a few people just sitting on the sofa while some others were at the kitchen just chatting away. Dan and another Youtuber, Pewdiepie were just talking about games until Dan spotted Samantha and he excused himself from Pewdiepie and then he hugged Samantha tightly "So glad you can make it." He muttered into her ear, she returned the hug and smiled "Glad you invited me." She said and they let go and she handed a gift bag to Dan and one to Phil and they were pretty happy with their gifts.

"Sweet, how did you know I loved My Chemical Romance?" Dan asked as he looked up from the poster to her, she shurgged and looked over at Phil who was busy smelling his candles and enjoying the scents. Dan laughed and then brought Samantha into a hug again and this time the hug was longer then the others.

Soon the trio sat on the couch having a conversation with Alfie, Zoe and Joe Sugg and Jim and Tanya until the bell rung and there was pizza. It was a contest between Caspar, who was playing video games with Pewdiepie and Joe Sugg to see who was going to get the box first, while the others laughed while Phil groaned knowing he had to go downstairs to get the pizza box away from the two boys.

Soon everyone left and Samantha was helping Dan and Phil cleaned up, once the house was clean Dan and Phil told Samantha that she could stay late since it was nearly midnight and Samantha accepted that offer. Once Phil threw her some sweats and Dan offered her a shirt, she was about to go get a blanket and pillow from the closest until Dan stopped her because he was on his way to the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan asked her, Samantha looked pretty much confused.

"I was going to go get a blanket and pillow so I can sleep on the sofa." She said and Dan shook his head

"Oh no, You can sleep on my bed tonight.. I'll take the sofa." Dan said walking towards the living room and Samantha stopped him by grabbing his arm "You know you don't have to, it's your bed." She said, Dan smiled at her and shook his head

"I'm being a gentleman, I'll be fine Sam it's only for one night." He said and he grabbed the pillow and Blanket from the closest and walked off to the living room. Samantha sighed and walked to Dan's room and she started to lay down. She tossed and turned for a few hours and she couldn't sleep, and soon she just got up and walked to the living room hoping she could get a glass of water without waking up Dan but it turned out that Dan was still awake too just on the sofa scrolling the internet with his laptop.

"You aren't sleepy yet?" She asked Dan, he looked up and shook his head

"Nah, I usually stay up until three in the morning just on the internet." He replied and Samantha went over and sat next to him and she looked over at the screen and saw he was on tumblr and saw multiple pictures of them together

"Dan, why are there multiple pictures and edits of us here?" She asked and Dan blushed.

"Well I decided since there's a Phan tag here I wanted to check out the San tag.. Just for fun." He said having a half smile looking a bit embarrassed and she giggled lightly

"Not judging, I just ever expected a San tag here." She said and she leaned on him as they scrolled down the tag admiring some edits of them and some gifs and fanfiction until they fell asleep side by side.

**Next Time: **

**Sam goes to Make a Wish to meet some kids! **  
><strong>More Dan and Samantha bonding. <strong>

**Also Phil makes a Day of a Life with him and Dan ft Sam as they go visit her house.**

**Try to bear with me, I'm trying not to rush Dan and Samantha's relationship so a few more chapters and then maybe they finally go on their first date.**

**Also mentioning since Joe was in this chapter, it will take a while until we finally see some Joe and Sam interactions but once that comes you will see Joe's POV of the mini house party. **

**I hope you guys really like this story because I actually like it, and I do wanna finish it. There will be drama trust me and you will learn more about Sam. This is my first time actually writing (I Wrote a Walking Dead Fanfic and finished it on another site and people liked it, I'm not sure if to remake it and just post it here.**  
><strong>Leave Reviews please! If I need to improve or you have any ideas let me know~<strong>


	5. Don't Forget Where You Came From

Samantha walked into the room, her hands were somewhat sweaty from carrying the six mini gift bags that she was carrying for the six children that were dying to meet her and she felt honor that out of all the things that the kids could have wished for in the entire world, they chose to pick to meet her and that warmed her heart. She decided to leave her vlogging camera at home because she didn't want the day to be able her getting enough footage of her meeting the kids and making it seem like she went just to use them for her channel.

A 17 year old, with black jeans and a pink shirt and a pink bandana ran up to her and hugged her, Samantha laughed

"I wish I can hug you but my hands are full." She joked and the girl released her and Samantha put the bags down gently before reaching out to hug the girl, which the girl responded with crying.

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done, your videos keep me going and that video about never giving up and things get better and told your story about how you got bullied, it inspired me to just not give up with cancer."

The girl said and Samantha had tears in her eyes and hugged the girl back

"I'm so glad I helped you and I mean it when I said: Don't give up.. You will get through this." She said softly and soon the six other girls gathered around her and asked her many questions of what inspired her to get into Youtube?, How was Phil as a child?, Are her and Dan dating?

"No." She laughed once she heard that question and the girls pouted

"We ship you guys though, I hope you guys do start dating!" The girl with the pink Bandanna, who introduced herself as Rose said and the other girls nodded and all Samantha could do was laugh and shake her head.

"I got gifts for you guys!" She said and the girls squealed and soon they all went to a table, the parents and nurses at the sidelines just smiling away waved to Samantha and one mouthed 'Thank you.' and Samantha just grinned and nodded.

Soon Samantha handed each bag to the girls and the girls opened the small gift bags and saw there was a shirt and a mug. The shirt had Samantha's favorite saying "Reach for the stars." and had a galaxy kind of background and the mug said "Because Hot Chocolate is the Best."

"I've been meaning to release some kind of merchandise for some time, and since now I'm done you guys get the first six shirts and mugs." She said as she smiled softly and the girls just looked at the objects in awe and they looked up at her and they thanked her and soon one by one were getting up and hugging her.

"Can you tell us a story of you and Phil as kids?" Caroline who was 14 asked kindly and she nodded and soon they were gathered around the table and she was about to start the story when Rose asked

"May I braid your hair?" Rosie asked looking at Samantha's blonde hair, Samantha smiled and nodded and Rosie got to work as Samantha was telling the story

"As me and Phil were in the haunting house, mind you I was 7 while Phil was 10 and some guy dressed as a zombie came out and scared us and Phil screamed and cried while I just screamed and kicked the guy in the knee, I'm pretty sure I'm banned for life in our hometown's haunted house events." She laughed as the others laughed and soon Rosie was done with the braid and it turned out to be a fishtail braid and Samantha looked at it with Awe

"Oh my gosh I've always wanted to learn how to do those." Samantha said as she smiled looking at her hair and Rose looked up and smiled

"I can teach you." She said.

As Samantha got out of the station and was walking to her house, her phone started to buzz and she looked and saw it was Phil calling her and she picked up

"Hello Philly."

"Sammy, when are you getting home? We've been here for over an hour." Phil said, sounding like he was dying out of boredom and Samantha raised her eyebrows confused until it hit her.

"Phil are you in my flat?" She asked, somewhat surprised but then she remembered that she gave Phil the key the first week that she moved in.

"Um... Maybe." Phil said trying to act innocent, Samantha sighed

"I'll be home soon, I just got off the tube." She said and her and Phil said goodbye.

Soon she reached her house and saw Phil was sitting on her sofa watching tv and eating some of her chips.

"Excuse me." She said and grabbed the chips out of Phil's hands and Phil pouted

"Hey!" He said trying to reach for the chips and Samantha moved her hand and she dropped them when she was suddenly picked up and she squealed as Dan picked her up from behind.

"Dan!" She laughed and Dan put her down and hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulders

"Hi." Dan said quietly, Samantha blushed and she couldn't help but smile and placed her hands on his and squeezed them as saying her hello.

"When you guys could stop doing that, Dan can you please pass the chip bag please?" Phil asked as he covered his eyes from this kind of PDA that was happening.

Dan laughed and picked up the chip bag handing it to Phil and Samantha looked at them annoyed

"I hope you know that you're going to have to buy me a bag of chips right?" She said pointing her finger at Phil who sighed and nodded while she turned to look at Dan

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" She asked them

"We were shooting a Day in the Life of Dan and Phil and we were around the neighborhood and we wanted to stop by." Dan shrugged at Samantha and soon Phil picked up the camera

beside him and soon Dan moved away from Samantha a bit before Phil opened the camera and started to record

"So we're here at Samantha's flat finally! Good thing I had the keys otherwise we would have stayed outside for over an hour.." Phil turned the camera to him and grinned and giving a thumbs up while Samantha snorted

"Yup, nothing says 'Lets go to Samantha's flat then watching her tv and stealing her bag of favorite chips." She said and Dan was behind her making faces at her and Samantha turned back and saw that Dan was making a face and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

She looked at the clock and saw it was getting late and she sighed "It's getting late guys, do you want me to order take out and you guys can stay over for tonight? I don't want my boys out there this late." She joked

Dan couldn't help but smile and nod and Phil turned to the camera and nodded "Look's like we're having a sleepover with ItsSamanthaMichaels!" He said and shut off his camera.

"Alright, you're lucky I have a guest room so one of you can sleep there, the other can sleep on the sofa or with me." Samantha said as she was heading to the second bedroom that she made the guest room and she opened the closest and opened it

"Phil, you're lucky that I kept some of your clothes from when you stayed here at times." She called and Dan and Phil soon came into the room and looked over the clothes and picked them out and they got changed soon as Samantha was ordering the pizzas and they sat in the living room watching Breaking Bad

"Alright, whose going to take the guest bed and whose taking the sofa or my bed?" Samantha asked as she was eating her pizza

"I guess I can sleep in your bed, it's not like we're going to do anything right?" Dan laughed and Samantha looked down at her pizza and laughed and Phil looked at them pretending that he was angry

"Dan Howell, You better keep your hands off of her tonight because if I hear some moaning and groaning tonight I will enter that room with a pillow and hit you guys." Phil said, being a bit serious and joking at the same time.

"Yes sir." Dan said as Samantha laughed and hugged Phil

"Don't worry Philly, I won't do anything bad... when you're around." She whispered the last part and soon Phil threw her over his shoulders and spun her around making her squeal and Dan laugh.

As Dan and Samantha were laying in her bed that night, they were just looking into each other's eyes until Samantha spoke

"How was it like at University?" She asked him, Dan looked down and sighed "It was kinda horrible, I'm really glad I dropped out when I did." He said and looked at her confused

"You never went to Uni?" He asked her and she shook her head "I was starting to get popular and I was worried that if I went then I didn't have enough time for Youtube.. I kinda ruined my relationship because of that, my boyfriend at the time wanted me to go because he was there and he just said I picked the fans and youtube over him." She said as she sighed and looked down and Dan shook his head and reached her and touched her chin and raised it so he was looking into her blue eyes.

"Well I'm glad you did, because you wouldn't have been the same old Samantha that me and Phil like." He said smiling a little. Samantha smiled at that and they just talked about University, Youtube and some crazy fan experinces that had until they fell asleep.

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I promise I'll try and I hope you guys like this story. **

**Next Up: Sam, Dan and Phil go to Vidcon!**

**Sam meets Tyler Oakley for the first time.**

**Jealous Dan? **


	6. Goodbye England, Hello Vidcon!

"Yea, I'll be over there in a few. Yes Phil I have everything I need can you please stop acting like my mother? Alright I'll see you soon, Love ya too Big Bro." She said as she hung up the phone.  
>today was the today they had to leave cloudy England for Sunny L.A. Today also was when she would meet the legendary Tyler Oakley for the first time, Samantha heard so much of Tyler and she respected him so much as a Youtuber and person, hell she even watched his videos daily and he mentioned that if he had to marry a female Youtuber it would be her. Tyler was stopping by Dan and Phil's because he was around England to visit the other British Youtubers and once Samantha heard that she was going to be traveling with Tyler, she got happy.<br>As she went upstairs from her bedroom to the living room she remembered that another Youtuber, Connor Franta messaged her one day and asked to film a video with her and since he was going to be at Vidcon as well, it might as well happen too.  
>She went on twitter and soon found his twitter name and sent him a DM.<p>

_"Hey Con! since I'm coming to L.A soon, I was wondering if you still wanted to film a video?"_

She locked her phone and soon went to her mini fridge and grabbed a few chewy bars for her to munch at on her way to the airport, she heard her phone make a noise and she unlocked it to see that Connor responded.

_Hell Yea! Let me know when you land and since all the youtubers are in the same Hotel, I'll find you guys easily. I'll give you a call._

In the bottom he left his phone number and a winky face and Samantha couldn't help but chuckle and she just locked her phone and went back downstairs to check if she missed anything and soon she was out the door.

As Sam was climbing the stairs to Dan and Phil's house, she couldn't help but hear loud music and once she knocked on the door she didn't expect Tyler Oakley to open it.  
>At first Samantha and Tyler stood there in silence until Tyler had to widest smile on his face and leaned in and grabbed Samantha, giving her a bear hug. "Oh my God, my dreams have came true.. I knew I would meet you someday, It's like it was meant to be." Tyler said to her and Samantha was somewhat confused and saw Dan coming at the door way and he groaned "Phil, I told you that Tyler shouldn't have opened the door. He's crushing Sam!" He said as he went towards Tyler and Sam and poked Tyler "Oi, I think Sam would like a space if you don't mind." Dan said but Tyler slapped Dan's hand away and was still hugging Sam "Ssh Howell, you don't know how long I've waited to meet this girl." Tyler said and let go of Sam as she was now breathing for air.<br>"I'm sorry, I just love your videos and you're an inspiration to so many people and I have so much respect for you." Tyler said giving one of his smile and Sam couldn't help but smile "Thank you Tyler, you don't know how much that means to me." She said quietly and she stepped in and she reached for Dan and hugged him, Dan wrapping his arms around he waist and picking her up a bit which made Sam laugh and as Dan let go of her, Tyler couldn't help but smirk and look at the two "Ooooo, That wasn't a normal hug between friends." Tyler said and Sam couldn't help but blush and Dan gave Tyler a look.

As soon as Phil came out of his room with his suitcase, Tyler and Sam decided to wait downstairs for the cab while Dan and Phil were making sure they didn't leave anything behind.  
>"So what's the thing with you and Dan?" Tyler asked Sam, who smiled and looked down.<br>"I honestly don't know, I guess you can say we like each other?" Sam said quietly and Tyler chuckled at him "You guess? Have you seen how he looks at you?" Tyler said "Yea, I mean I'm just a bit scared because of my last relationship.. He made me choose between him or Youtube and the subscribers, when I was quiet that night he took it that I was picking Youtube and he left me.. I'm just scared that maybe Dan might regret being in some kind of relationship with me too and want to leave me." She whispered, yes she wanted to see what it was like to date him. But she was scared of how it would turn out and he might just hate her like her ex-boyfriend does.

"I don't think he would ever do that, he's the sweetest boy ever and you guys would be so cute together.. I know a bit of Dan's past and what he went through and I guess what I'm saying is that you might be one of the best things in his life, girlfriend or not, he admires you." Tyler said and Samantha couldn't help but tear up at the thought, she remembered laying with Dan that night in her bed and the conversation they had about their lives.

_"There was a point in my life, where I didn't want to be alive anymore." Samantha said as she looked at her ceiling as Dan was facing her, his eyes wide._  
><em>"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.<em>  
><em>"As I was bullied by those girls, they made me feel worthless.. Like I had no meaning in this world, My best friend who died.. He gave up and died and I was thinking that maybe I should do it too, at least I would be with him again." She said thinking of that night "What stopped you?" Dan asked quietly, his heart breaking for her. Sam sighed and faced Dan and gave a small smile.<em>  
><em>"As I was in my room, Phil was in my house one day and he found out what was happening so he came into my room with tears in his eyes and asked me to never kill myself and that moment I thought: What would happen to Phil or my family if I did give up?'<em>  
><em>"So Phil told me that he would always look after me, and he even bought this stupid black and white camera with him and we filmed us trying to act.." She chuckled and looked at Dan, there was something in his eyes. Something that she couldn't really read.<em>  
><em>"I wanted to die too, like I didn't have any meaning to my life.. I felt like no one understood me and I was alone in this world, that was until I started watching youtube and I saw your and Phil's videos and when you made that video of how to never give up.. It inspired me to keep going, of course I tried tweeting you and Phil but only Phil saw." He chuckled quietly and Sam laughed "I'm sorry, It was around that time that so many other people were tweeting me and it was kinda overwhelming that people really liked my videos." <em>

_"Hey, at least Phil noticed me that day.. Otherwise we wouldn't be laying here today._

Sam couldn't help but smile at that memory and soon Dan and Phil were downstairs with their bags and soon the cab came and Tyler sat in front with the driver while Sam was in the middle of Dan and Phil. "We're meeting with the others?" Dan asked and Tyler nodded, Dan sighing as he began to start playing games on his phone and Sam rested her head on his shoulder watching him play. Soon Phil even looked over and watched Dan played and as Dan lost, Sam and Phil booed while Dan looked up shocked.  
>"Were you guys watching me?" He asked, both nodded and they started to laugh.<p>

Soon they were at the airport and Samantha saw most of the group from the last time, Zoe, Joe, Alfie, Marcus and Jim and Tanya and so many more. "Hi guys!" She said as her, Dan and Phil and Tyler made their way to the group and as they were waiting for their flight to be called she was sitting down chatting with the Sugg Siblings

"So how's everything with you guys?" Sam asked, she couldn't help but notice that the Suggs looked a lot like each other but had different personalities since Zoe was the calm and quiet one while Joe had so much energy.

"Filming videos here and there, We just finished the not my arms challenge." Joe smirked thinking of the video he did with Zoe.  
>Zoe narrowed her eyes and hit Joe's arm "Filming and whatnot." She leaned in close so only Sam could hear "Plus, I'm going on a date with Alfie once we get to L.A." She whispered quietly and Sam had the biggest smile on her face, Zoe and Alfie had so much chemistry with each other and their videos together were so amazing.<br>Sam hugged her friend in congratulations and as soon as all the British Youtubers and Tyler were together they sat together discussing the room plans. "So Tyler will room with Alfie and Joe, Jim and Marcus will share a room.. Zoe and Tanya will share a room and finally Samantha and Louise." Zoe said as she was making the list and Sam looked over at Louise and smiled "This will be exciting." Sam said as her and Louise gave each other high fives, and she looked over at Dan who was pouting a bit and she gave him a small smile and he gave her a wink.  
>"Flight 438 for L.A, Now boarding." the woman called from the P.A and soon Dan went over to Sam and picked up her bag and slugged it over his shoulder and took out his ticket "So who are you sitting with?" Dan asked, looking at the blonde. "Sitting next to Tyler and Joe, that should be fun." She giggled and Dan sighed looking down and she placed her hand on his cheek and that caused him to look at her "Once we get to L.A, let's go out for lunch.. Just me and you?" She asked quietly and Dan couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face and he nodded and soon Sam went on her tippy toes and kissed Dan on the cheek and she took her bag from Dan and walking to Joe and Tyler who were watching from afar and soon they showed all their tickets and got to their seats.<p>

This trip was going to be a unforgettable one.

**NEXT UP:**

**Connor and Sam film their video, one that might destroy Sam and Dan's budding relationship.**  
><strong>Louise and Sam as Hotelmates, pulling pranks and Sam having a girl's night with the girls.<strong>  
><strong>Jealous Dan. Drunk Sam and her and someone have a moment together. Vidcon! Sam inspires someone like the way Phil inspired Dan. More Phil and Sam sibling moments!<strong>  
><strong>Sam meets a certain South African Slut.<strong>

**It would mean a lot to me if you guys comment, because Idk If I should even continue or just try something else. **


	7. Jealous

As soon as the gang was able to get into the hotel in one piece, Samantha and Louise made it to their room and Sam crawled into her bed and sighed happily. Not that fact that she finally was laying in a bed, but she was so happy on what she was doing and the people that were in life.

She noticed that Louise was grabbing her laptop to skype her husband and daughter back home so she picked up her phone to try to find Connor so she can officially meet him and hang out with him a bit.

As she was looking down at her phone, she didn't notice someone in front of her and they bumped into each other. Samantha almost falling until the person grabbed her

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.. I was looking down at my phone and didn't notice someone was in front of me." A girl with dark brown curly hair and green eyes said as her eyes widen.

"Well, we have to both be sorry since we were both on our phones." Sam laughed and noticed the girl wasn't saying anything, like she was starstruck.

"You're Samantha Michaels." The girl said, and Sam nodded now thinking it was a subscriber of hers.

"My name is Arya, I have a youtube channel called 'LoveAlwaysArya' and I have over 100,000 subscribers because I was inspired by your 'Try new things' video."

_Arya groaned as she laid down on her bed, she just recently lost her job, she couldn't afford college anymore because her_

_parents didn't have enough money to help her with. Did she mention that her boyfriend broke up with her because he wanted_

_to be with the girl he got pregnant?_

_Her friend sent her a text since she knew Arya wasn't having a good day, it said to look up a video called 'Try new things._

_By a youtuber named Samantha Michaels. Arya didn't really watch Youtube at that time since she was busy and she only knew the youtubers called 'Smosh' and 'Pewdiepie' because her younger brother watched them._

_As she grabbed her laptop and looked up Samantha's video and she found it and clicked it._

_"Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a week, I was in New York the other day for family reasons."A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes explained and _

_Arya nodded understanding that._

_"My cousins back in the states and I were having a conversation the other day because my cousin Jackie quit her job as a bartender and started going to college because she wanted to be a doctor." The blonde said with a big smile on her face and _

_Arya understood that, all she wanted to be when she grew up was a writer but her parents shot down that dream and made her go into college as a Lawyer. _

_"Anyways, what I'm saying is that if you don't love what you're doing.. Just don't do it and do something that you love and find something you feel passionate, I found YouTube and you guys, and to be honest I don't know what I would have done in my life if I didn't have you guys." She smiled into the camera and Arya couldn't help but smile at this girl, Samantha was right._

_After Samantha's video she finished, Arya grabbed her parent's small camera and found some books to stack and she took a deep breath as she sat on her bed and she _

_pressed the record button._

_"Hi, I'm Arya and welcome to my youtube channel." She said into the camera. _

Samantha nodded as she listened to Arya's story, and she couldn't help but smile as soon as the story was finished

"I honestly didn't even mean to upload that video, I was going to delete it because I thought it was pointless. But I'm glad that you made that channel and you're happy doing something that you love." She said and Arya had the biggest smile

"Can I get your number? I would love to collab with you while I'm here in L.A and you really seem cool in general." Sam said and Arya nodded digging her phone out of her pocket and said her number to Sam.

"Are you going to Vidcon?" Sam asked her, Arya nodded with a huge smile on her face

"I'm actually just going to see the small amount of subscribers that are here in L.A." Arya said

"That's amazing, text me later and we can go hang out and you can meet the rest of the British Youtubers." Sam said and Arya's eyes widen

"Oh, sure.. Thank you so much for not deleting that video that day." Arya said and gave Samantha a hug, which Samantha returned the hug.

"It's you and so many others that keep me going." Sam laughed and they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

She saw that Connor texted her his room number and she made her way to his room and she knocked on the door, soon the door opened and there was a young man who looked more like a teenager looking back at her.

"Samantha Michaels?" The boy asked, Samantha nodded a bit confused. She knew this wasn't Connor, so who was he?

"Oh, sorry I'm Troye." The boy sticking out his hand which Samantha took and shook it, did she get the wrong room?

"I'm guessing you're looking for Connor? He just stepped out to introduce Caspar to the British Youtubers, I was going to go there.. Would you like to come with me?" Troye asked kindly and Sam smiled and nodded and Troye closed the door and they made their way to go find the others.

Turns out, Troye is the most adorable person ever. He's a talented singer and in a popular South African movie 'Spud.'

"Connor is so excited to collab with you, he wouldn't stop talking about it." Troye laughed and Sam blushed a bit.

Soon Troye and Samantha arrived at Joe and Alfie and Marcus's room and knocked on it and the door opened and all they could hear was laughter and talking.

"Hey guys." Alfie said warmly and hugged both Sam and Troye and they stepped into the room.

She saw Dan and Phil on the sofa chatting with Louise and Connor and a blonde boy with the others, the blonde boy saw Samantha and he had a big smile on his face

"Connor, you didn't tell me that she was that hot!" He said and Connor punched him in the arm and Phil looked shocked while Dan looked pretty mad.

The blonde stood up and took Sam's hand and kissed it "Caspar Lee, The South African Slut everyone talks about." He said and Sam looked over at Dan who didn't look pretty happy with Caspar holding her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha." She said kindly, Connor then stood up and Caspar moved out of the way and Connor went and gave Sam a huge hug.

"Nice to finally meet you." Connor whispered in her ear, Sam smiled and returned the hug and she let go when she sensed Dan giving Connor the death glare.

She made her way to Dan and she sat next to him and he leaned in and whispered

"Are you okay? If you didn't like them touching you I could tell them." Dan said quietly and Sam scowled and shook her head

"No it's fine Dan, really." She said and Dan sighed but he didn't look relaxed.

Soon Connor took a seat near Samantha and they started talking, with Dan listening.

"I was thinking that we film like a girlfriend tag, just to mess with the fans." Connor said grinning, Samantha's mouth dropped open and she didn't know what to say and she knew Dan was looking at her waiting for her to say something.

"As long as it's a joke." Samantha finally said, she had no idea why she said that and she was going to regret it later. At the corner of her eye she saw Dan getting up and moving to go get a drink.

"Great! I got the camera and everything, do you want to film now?" Connor asked and Sam nodded, Connor looked at Marcus

"Do you mind if we film here? Since I have to film with you and Caspar later?" Connor asked and Marcus nodded asking some of the people to move off the bed so Connor and Sam can sit on the bed.

Dan soon returned with a drink in his hand and he took his place near Phil who was sitting next to Joe and Zoe and Alfie.

As soon as Connor set everything up, Samantha looked over at Dan and gave him a small smile which he frowned and looked down.

"What's up you guys? Today I'm here with someone who is really important to me and she's so amazing! The lovely Samantha Michaels!" He said and Sam looked at the camera and smiled

"Hello guys!" She said and Connor looked over at her and smiled

"So today, we've been meaning to tell you something... Me and Sam have been dating for a while, of course it was long distant thing but we wanted to tell you guys, now rather than later." Connor grinned putting his arm around Sam and pulling her close and she forced a smile.

"We're gonna do the boyfriend/girlfriend tag and we're gonna see who was better at remembering things." Connor grinned and Sam grinned and nodded.

"What's my favorite drink?" Connor asked, the video was going well so far and of course since they weren't dating they just made up their answers.

"Those Kale smoothies, I've actually tried that before and it wasn't that bad." Sam smiled looking at Connor and he looked into the camera and grinned.

"You were right!" He said and soon and her and Connor did a high five, she noticed the whole room was watching her, and Dan looked pretty annoyed with this video, at times Connor got a question wrong and Dan would mumble the right answer out loud, but Connor wasn't listening to him.

"Did we have our first kiss?" Connor asked and smirked at the camera and wiggled his eyebrows and Sam sighed quietly

"Yes we have, once we came here she literately ran into my arms and I just couldn't help but kiss her." Connor said and looked at Sam

"Right?"

"Yup, it was great." She said quietly and suddenly her face was grabbed and she felt a soft pair of lips touched hers and she saw it was Connor.

That is when she heard a chair fall and a door opening and slamming shut and she broke the kiss, seeing that Dan was now missing and Phil and Alfie and Zoe rushing out after him.

"Connor, I think we should take a break for a while." Sam said and without thinking she rushed out of the room following Alfie, Zoe and Phil who were chasing after a angry Dan.

"I fucking hate him!" Dan was yelling and soon Phil caught up and grabbed Dan and turned him around

"I know what he did wasn't the smartest, but you need to calm down." Phil told him calmly, Dan pushing him away and soon Alfie and Zoe were caught up and were trying to talk to him and he wouldn't hear it but he stopped dead when he saw Sam standing there, quiet.

"We should talk." Sam said quietly, Dan shook his head and walked off and she went after him

"Dan, I didn't know he was going to do that." Sam pleaded and Dan turned around, his brown eyes angered

"You should have never told him yes in the first place! You need to think before you speak or do something.. How can you be so stupid?!" Dan yelled coming close to Sam now and Phil stepped in front of Sam now

"Dan, let's take a walk." Phil said calmly, Dan just stormed off

"Great, let's get away from her." Dan said as he walked off, Sam had tears coming down from her eyes and Phil turned to Alfie and Zoe

"Can you guys please take her back to the hotel room? Maybe let her finish the video with Connor." Phil said, Alfie nodded and Zoe wrapped her arms around Sam

"Let's get back now." Zoe said quietly and Sam shook her head wanting to cry

"Phil I'm so sorry." She said, Phil went to Sam and gave her a huge hug

"I know, no matter what you're my sister." He said quietly and let go and went after Dan.

Once the trio went to the room, Sam sat down next to Connor who was looking down at her

"Are you alright? You looked like you were crying." He said quietly, Sam shook her head and gave a soft smile

"I'm fine, let's finish this video." She said quietly.

After they finished the video, Connor said his goodbyes and went back to his room with Troye and Caspar while Sam just sat on the sofa looking down, but soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Louise looking down and smiling

"Come on, I think we should go back to the room." She said and Sam got up and soon Zoe and Tanya got up too, and Zoe went under the bed and brought out a bottle of vodka and Sam looked confused

"What? I knew we needed a girl's night, I didn't think it was going to be now." She laughed and Sam gave a small smile and then she remembered

"We should do a pre-game then since tonight there's a party for the Youtubers." Sam said remembering that Playlist was making a party tonight.

"Now that's the spirit." Zoe winked and they said their goodbyes to the boys and they walked to Sam and Louise's room.

"I mean, I get Dan was upset and everything but he didn't have to call me stupid." Sam slurred, after five shots of vodka she was done for. Zoe fell over and laughed

"I think I like Alfie." Zoe said suddenly and the girls gasped and Zoe shrugged

"He's sweet and funny and plus he has a great body." Zoe wiggled her eyebrows and the girls laughed, Tanya smiled at the girls

"I'm just waiting for Jim to purpose, I know he's the one and I really do wanna spend the rest of my life with him." She said and blushed and the girls awed and went over and hugged Tanya while Louise pouted

"Oi, me and Matt are still planning this wedding and it's getting hard because the things I want he doesn't want." Louise said and the girls nodded understanding.

"Alright, two more shots and then let's get ready." Sam said and grabbed the bottle and started drinking from the bottle.

"We got a badass over here." Zoe laughed.

Sam sat down on her bed, looking at her phone to see if anyone texted and by anyone she meant Dan or Phil.

"Sam, stop worrying." Zoe said as she was changing into a beautiful dark blue dress

"He'll talk to you, if he doesn't then he's the stupid one." Louise said as she put on a black shirt and pants and Tanya was finishing her outfit of a beautiful white and black dress.

Soon Sam went into the bathroom to change into a white blouse and black skinny jeans with white converses, she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror

"Right, let's go."

As the girls entered the club, it was already full of Youtubers dancing and vlogging, soon Jim came towards them with his vlogging camera

"Heyyy, there you guys are." He said and turned the camera away from them so he could kiss Tanya and hug the others.

"Where's everyone else?" Sam asked through the loud music and Jim pointed to a area where they spotted Tyler, Connor, Caspar, Joe, Marcus and others talking through the loud music having drinks and at the corner of her eyes she saw Dan and Phil talking to a girl with dark brown hair.

"Great! Let me just get my drink first." Sam yelled through the music and soon she went towards the bar and ordered a drink, as she was waiting for her drink she felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned around to see Arya with a camera

"The people at Playlist are passing around this camera so we could all take pictures, care to take a picture with your number one fan?" Arya teased, once Sam got her drink and had a sip Arya turned the camera towards them and snapped a selfie.

"Hopefully it looks good." Arya said and Sam laughed and she turned to the bartender

"A few more rounds please for my friend and I" She yelled through the music, Arya grinning

"Now that's a plan!"

As Arya and Sam were passing through the dance floor with a few shots in their hands, Sam noticed that Dan was looking at her and ignoring the girl and Phil as they were talking and Sam looked away and made her way as they started playing 'Animals' by Martin Garrix.

"I love this song!" Sam yelled to Arya who handed Tyler a shot and he drank it with no problem, soon Connor and Caspar joined in the fun of shots and they made their way to the dance floor, Sam started bouncing around the floor and as the beat dropped she felt someone coming close to her and saw it was Connor.

"Would you like to dance?" Connor asked her and Sam nodded, she could tell that he was pretty buzzed as well.

Soon the floor was surrounded by other Youtubers and saw Arya and Caspar were in the middle of a dance off, which made Sam and Connor laughed.

Soon Connor wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and brought her closer

"Do you mind?" Connor asked and Sam shook her head, and she looked over to Dan who was looking at her but quickly looked away looking somewhat hurt.

As Connor and Sam were grinding on each other, Tyler came into the middle and handed Connor and Sam another shot glass and Sam took it with no problem and Connor was shaking his head

"You're good Michaels." Connor commented and Sam looked back and shurgged

"I was kinda of a party animal as a teenager, it was Phil who really stopped me and made me reliaze that I wasn't really into that kind of life style." Sam said and suddenly she broke away from Connor's grip and bounded towards Phil.

"Phil!" She cheered and hugged Phil tight who was quite confused and hugged her back

"Hey Sissy, are you doing alright?" Phil asked and Sam nodded and turned back to Tyler and Connor and Caspar and Arya

"I really love them, they're so amazing to party with." She slurred and was ignoring Dan who was next to Phil and the girl.

"Oh, before I forget.. Sam this is Cat, she makes a youtube channel too." Phil said, and Sam turned towards Cat who gave her a sweet smile

"Nice to meet you Cat! I love your name... I wish I had a cat, will you be my cat?" Sam asked Cat, who laughed and nodded

"Of course Samantha." Cat said and Dan cleared his throat loudly but Sam ignored him and she turned around and went back into the dance floor and soon she spotted Zoe and Alfie kissing

"Yes!" Sam cheered and Alfie and Zoe broke apart and Sam went towards them and hugged them

"I Knew it! You guys are my OTP." She said and Zoe laughed while Alfie blushed, soon Phil came behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think it's time you go home, you had a little too much." Phil said and Sam turned around and shook her head

"No! I just started!" Sam said and rushed towards the dance floor and started to dance with Tyler and Arya and Connor and Caspar again, and soon she felt a hand on her shoulder again and she turned around and saw it was Dan

"Come on Sam, we need to go back." Dan said loudly as they were near the speakers and Sam shook her head and backed away

"Um No! You just can't come up to me and act like you care when you yelled at me!" Sam said and Dan shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders

"This is something to talk about when your sober, come on." Dan said trying to lead her away but Sam shook her head

"I'm staying here until this party is finished!" Sam said and Dan sighed and grabbed her and forced her to look at him

"We need to go, I don't want to leave you here and don't expect me to stop caring about you because of one thing." Dan said and Sam stopped and she took in what he said and she sighed and shook her head

"Just leave me alone Dan, I'll go home.. But not with you." She said and Dan frowned and soon he grabbed her hand and took her away from the dance floor and towards a few more other Youtubers

"Joe!" Dan called towards the younger Sugg sibling, who was pretty much sober and chating with Jenna Marbles. Joe looked up and excused himself from Jenna and walked towards Dan and Sam

"Can you please take Sam back to the hotel room? I'll be there in a few I just need to say goodbye to Phil and Cat." He said through the loud music, Joe nodded and Sam went towards Joe who reached out and grab her in case she fell.

The walk back to the hotel was pretty much silent and Joe tried talking but Sam was pretty much tired, and Sam sighed quietly and Joe looked at her

"Are you alright Love?" Joe asked her and she shook her head

"Just not well, I get that Dan was mad at me but how can he be mad one second and then worrying for my life the next?" Sam asked and Joe chuckled and she looked up at him

"It's called caring, he does care for you." Joe said and Sam sighed and looked up at the stars

"I know, but I'm just scared of getting into a relationship you know... After the last one I just wanted to stop all together but Dan comes into my life and he's sweet, and so down to earth and we're kinda cut from the same cloth.." Sam said

"Give it a shot, and if it's not worth it then you focus on you all together. You're beautiful and smart and any man would be lucky to deserve you." Joe said smiling at Sam, who blushed and then punched Joe on the shoulder playfully

"Thank you Sugg, that really means a lot." Sam said sobering up a bit from the wind, she suddenly felt tired and she looked at Joe with a puppy dog eyes face

"Carry me back?" Sam asked, Joe laughed and soon he picked her up bridal style and she fell asleep to his heart beat.

NEXT UP:

Dan and Sam talk it out

Sam meets her fans.

Arya and Sam become Roommates.

Sam and Connor talk about what happened.

Joe and Sam have another moment!


End file.
